ARP-1770
"They call me Snow, so watch out for me." ARP-1770 or "Snow" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARP) Clone Trooper Pilot for Golden Squad under the command of ARC-8823. Snow was a skilled pilot who would put his squad before own life during the Battle of Kintan. Snow was named after the time it snowed on Kamino and he got trapped in the storm and he almost froze to death. His clone brothers said "That was snow good sir." "Shut up Ko" "Sorry, Snow but next time stay indoors." "I know that,now leave me alone.." Snow left Kamino to be a clone pilot. Snow later became and imperial agent. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Snow was born, bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. Snow trained with the ARC troopers and by the bounty hunters. Snow was trained as a clone pilot and in ground combat. Snow during his training was locked out one night and almost froze to death outside. Snow was later found outside and let in to warm up again, this caused many jokes aganist him. Earning him the name "Snow". After finishing his training Snow joined Golden Squad . First Battle Like all clones,Snow's first battle was on Geonosis to help the Jedi take back Geonosis from Geonosisian war crimes. Snow was shooting at Solar sailors when his craft was hit and everyone was killed, except for him. Snow crashed landed into the ground and escaped injured and managed to grapple hook another LAAT and get into the cockpit. "ARP-1770! What are you doing! Where is your craft?" said an unidentified Clone pilot "Gone sir." "What happened?" "Shot down I was the only surviver now let me do the flying." "Of course." Later during the battle they were called back out to space and back to Coruscant. Joining Golden Squad After many battles serving under General Kia Nadal he decided to let Snow join clone group Golden Squad when they were going to Devaron. "ARP-1770,reporting for duty!" he saluted Waxer and Waxer said "Welcome Snow to the squad. As you see we need one more pilot in the ARC-170 fighters. I myself would like to but cannot. So I will hand you over to one of the best pilots to walk into Purple Squad. ARC-5688." Waxer introduced the two and they became best friends. "ARP-1770, or Snow i presume?" "You presume correctly Pilot Quinn." "Excellent I'll show you the basics of the ARC-170 fighter then we can get to the battle at hand." Quinn showed Snow everything to do with the fighter and then said "Snow. I heard about the battle of Geonosis." "Hard not to hear about it. I was the only survivor of the crash landing." "How did you crash land??" "My other pilot had a seizure whilst we were flying. I was flying dead and then I had control and all and then crashed in the surface below." "Woah.." "Yeah,I got out in time to reach for a grapple hook gun and see the bodies of my brothers crushed or severly injured. I had no choice but to leave them there. What I didn't know is that I had a broken tibia and kneecap,I had adrenilane running through me I didn't feel pain." "As you do." "Then I grapple gunned another LAAT and got in and then felt it hit suddenly. The doctor on board said I had done damage to my tibia and muscles around the knee he said it would heal with time if I had surgery it would have taken 6 months to heal properly so I had it and was out of action for 6 months but it was worth it. I got write a story on the battle and my survival." "So Snow you are one epic survival story to say the least." "I know. Lets get going or we will be late for battle." Order 66 When Snow was flying during the battle of Pappal he was given 'Order 66'. Snow then did what Palpatine and shot down his Jedi General Kia Nadal, but Kia survived and Snow had to take him out a second time. Snow landed to take out Kia, but Kia decided it was his time to die and stood there saying how much he wanted to be with all hte other Jedi who died during the war. Death on Callos Snow was fighting in the battle of Callos when his pilot team were ambushed by rebels. "This is IRP-1770, my team has been ambushed by the rebels and backup is needed. I'm going to take on what I can. Backup send backup!." "I'm sorry Snow, backup cant be afforded right now, You need to fight this on your own as best as you can." Snow fought them the best he could, but was shot down in protest, by the rebels. The battle was one by the Imperials and was a huge loss for the people below on Callos. Snow had his body was later found and it was buried. Category:Clones